Ill Fated Love
by lizdonaghy
Summary: The characters of Atonement find themselves upon the Titanic. Upperclass passenger Cecilia meets Rose and steerage passenger Robbie befriends his roommate Jack. Romance spark and friendships bloom, but when the iceberg hits... can they make it though?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover story. It involves Cecilia, Robbie and the rest of the characters of Atonement aboard Titanic. Titanic and Atonement are two of my favorite stories/movies of all time, so this story was always at the back of my mind to write. **

**The Atonement section is based on the MOVIE, not the book. Also, some details of Titanic will be changed to incorporate the Atonement story in. For example, Fabrizio doesn't exist in this story (sorry!) **

**I'm not so sure that I like the way I wrote this story. While re-reading it, I imagined it much different. Anyways, I hope YOU guys like it, and please, I love feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Titanic, or Atonement. Psht…I wish. **

**xox**

Briony Tallis stared in awe at the giant ship that was docked right before her. Her family was taking a trip to America. Briony wasn't exactly sure why, but she was exited. She had heard all the talk about the records this ship would make and how luxurious everything was. Briony couldn't stop talking about it for weeks, and the day finally came to board. She had never been to America before, but her elder siblings have. This would be her first time.

"Cee! Look!" Briony gasped, sticking her hand out the window to point. Their car had just passed the stern where white letters spelled "Titanic Liverpool."

Cecilia looked up from her book and simply nodded. To anyone else, Cecilia Tallis wouldn't have looked moved, but Briony knew better. Briony was the youngest of three siblings, but their older brother and their father, Leon and Jack Tallis, had left early to board Titanic. The entire family couldn't wait to get on the "unsinkable ship."

"Cecilia, put that book away. You'll give yourself a headache." Emily Tallis scolded.

Cecilia mentally rolled her eyes at her mother and finished the chapter.

Directly in front of the Tallis car, Rose Dewitt-Bukater sat in the back seat of the Hockley Car. She was miserably listening to her mother talk happily with her fiancée, Cal Hockley about some gossip that had happened to a family they knew.

Their car was driving past "Titanic" and Rose couldn't have felt more strangled. She knew that when this ship docked in New York, she would be locked up to be a pathetic little trophy wife. She leaned down to gently massage the back of her thigh, where a bruise was starting to form. It had been an "accident", but only Rose and Cal knew that it wasn't.

While looking out the window, she saw a car stop beside theirs. A thin girl who looked about ten years old hopped out, not waiting for their chauffeur to open the door. Her blonde hair was cut above her chin and her dress was loose but elegant. She stared up at Titanic in awe and rushed to the front of the car to greet, who Rose thought, was the girl's mother.

Exiting the car next was another girl, about Rose's age. This 18 year old stepped down with help by their car's chauffeur. Her wavy brown hair was a little past the shoulders. Her face had the same features as the younger girl, who was probably her sister. She had pale skin and high cheekbones. Her long fingers were wrapped around a book. Rose couldn't read the name, but it was written by Feilding. She looked at Titanic, and raised her dark eyebrow slightly. She wore a blue dress that flowed at her ankles and was covered by a tailored white jacket. Rose's mother had attempted to buy her that same dress, so she knew that this family was wealthy.

"Rose! ROSE! Did you hear me?"

Rose blinked and turned her head, "Sorry?"

"Caledon was asking you a question. Don't be rude and pay attention." Ruth Dewitt-Bukater snapped.

"Sweetpea, would you rather I'd wear a blue tie or a white one for our wedding?" Cal repeated with a smirk.

Rose forced a smile and resisted groaning.

"Mother, you would be more experienced that I. Should Cal match the tablecloths or my gown?"

Ruth started drilling details, and Rose turned back to the window, knowing that her mother was distracted for at least another five minutes.

The chauffeur walked around and helped Rose out of the car. She barely looked at the Titanic; it wouldn't be unlike the other luxurious ships she's been on. She walked around and lifted her face to the sky, holding her hat against her head.

She watched the seagulls fly happily above, and thought to herself, _only to be free_.

Briony stared silently at Titanic, before walking swiftly towards the first class entrance. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty sea air, but she wasn't watching where she was going and crashed fully into Rose.

"Oh!" Rose gasped.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!"

"Briony!" a shocked voice called. It belonged to Cecilia. Briony blushed, and nervously repeated her apology. Rose nodded and smiled to this young girl before turning to look where the voice was calling from.

She saw the sister walk up to her. While she walked, she walked with a certain appearance of superiority. When she stopped in front of Rose, she stared coolly at her outfit. She nodded slightly, approving.

Rose's fiery red hair was pinned up neatly underneath a designer hat, which matched her outfit perfectly. She was wearing a white buttoned jacket with a matching skirt that was tailored to fit her body exactly. Cecilia automatically concluded that the lady before her was important.

"Honestly. You can't keep still for one second." Cecilia murmured while grabbing Briony's shoulders.

"Sorry about my sister." She had an English accent, same as her sister. "Briony's too excited for her own good. Are you well?"

"I'm fine." Rose smiled slightly. Rose observed that Cecilia spoke quickly and had perfect articulation. She was from an upper class family, to be sure.

"That's good." Cecilia stated in a no-nonsense voice. "I'm Cecilia Tallis."

"Rose Dewitt-Bukater." Rose greeted. "Will you be traveling on Titanic?"

"I am. My father and brother have already boarded."

"Have you ever been to the United States before?" Rose asked.

"A couple times. What brings you to New York?" Cecilia asked.

"It's our first stop. We're really going to Pennsylvania." Rose winced, suddenly feeling a familiar pair of cold hands wrap around her waist.

"Sweetpea, who's your friend?" Cal asked.

Rose breathed out harshly before turning to Cecilia again.

Cecilia raised an eyebrow. When this man came, Rose became so frigid. She looked around for Briony, and found her beside her mother. She didn't have to worry about her now, and turned her full attention to Rose.

"Cecilia Tallis, this is my fiancée, Cal Hockley." Rose pried his arms off her stomach roughly.

"Pleasure." Cal greeted, extending his hand.

"Likewise." Cecilia placed her hand in his and shook lightly.

Quickly forgetting Cecilia, Cal turned to Rose and gestured towards the boarding ramp, "Sweetpea, it's time we boarded."

"Very well." Rose nodded half heartedly. "Will you please check if mother had seen if Trudy brought my bag?"

Cal nodded and went off obediently in search of Rose's mother. Cecilia watched and waited for Cal to be out of earshot before smirking. "Your fiancée?"

"My mother absolutely adores him." Rose informed her bitterly. "We're apparently a match made in heaven."

"Obligation relationships." Cecilia nodded, familiar with the term. "My mother doesn't believe in those."

Rose smiled sadly, "You're very lucky."

Cecilia looked over Rose's shoulder to see her own mother gesturing towards her.

"He was right, though. We really should board."

"Promise me we'll meet up again soon." Rose smiled.

"Surely we will." Cecilia straightened her back and took a couple steps away. "Nice meeting you, Rose."

"You too, Cecilia."

Cecilia turned to the boarding ramp, quickly disappeared inside Titanic. Rose sighed and reluctantly turned back to where her mother and Cal were standing.

xox

Robbie Turner leaned against the railing of the boat, his face lifted to the sky. He had boarded the Titanic an hour before, only coming early to go through the exams that only steerage passengers were forced to take. When it was confirmed Robbie didn't have lice or any other decease, he was admitted on.

He would be eternally grateful to Jack Tallis for paying his fare. Robbie's fascination with machinery was no mystery to the Tallis family. He had lived close to the Tallis' since childhood years, becoming close companions to the two eldest siblings, Leon and Cecilia. When the youngest, Briony, was born, he had taken on the role of another older brother. For his tenth birthday, Cecilia had gotten him a book on aeroplanes. The next year, Leon had given him a model ship.

He had read about all the excitement surrounding Titanic. When Briony told him that her and her family would be aboard the first trip, he had made her promise to tell him everything about it. Upon hearing this, Jack Tallis insisted he come along, even offering to pay for first class . Robbie knew the costs of a quality ticket, and asked for one in steerage.

The whistle blew above and he heard cheers. He rushed to the top deck and found Leon Tallis waiting.

"There you are, come! We should wave goodbye."

He followed him. Leon walked over to the rest of the Tallis family.

"Oh, Robbie. This is so exiting. The stories I could write about this experience…" Briony trailed off.

Robbie didn't reply. He was too busy looking down to try to find a glance of his mother, Grace Turner. He had no luck. He breathed out sadly, and turned to look away.

"Don't look so upset, Robbie." Cecilia smirked. "I've found her."

"Who?" Robbie asked.

"Grace. She's down there, beside the third class entrance." Cecilia grabbed him a pointed.

It took a couple moments for Robbie to find her, but when he did, he waved enthusiastically. Grace had seen him before he had seen her, so she was already waving a teary goodbye. Grace had a fear of boats, and even with the offers to pay for all accommodations, she refused to board.

"I'll be fine." Robbie whispered to himself, knowing that if he screamed it, his voice would be drowned out but the other hundreds. His mother wouldn't hear him anyways.

He continued to wave, and slowly, the Titanic pulled away. When Grace was simply a little speck of color, he turned.

"Thanks, Cee."

Cecilia just shrugged and half smiled.

Briony turned and stared at her sister and Robbie. They were looking at each other and didn't seem to notice anyone else around them. Briony half smiled, she always assumed that they liked each other, despite her own crush on him.

Third and Second class passengers were being sent back down by crewmen, and the top deck was quickly emptying. She had observed that Robbie hadn't yet been chosen to be sent down; she realized it was probably because he was talking to a first class girl and was wearing a fancy jacket that Emily Tallis had bought him for Christmas.

She turned away and examined everything around her. The skies were blue and clear. She wasn't ready to return to her room yet. She walked around the deck. Briony saw a couple of first class boys that were her age playing. She turned away, not interested in playing with anyone. She much preferred to be alone.

Briony found a line of deck chairs that were in a row along the starboard side of the ship. She sat in one, and closed her eyes. She knew her mother wouldn't approve being in the sun for too long without the protection of a hat. Her skin would surely be covered in freckles when she returned back to her room, but Briony didn't care. She needed a couple moments to herself before getting ready for dinner at the grand hall.

"Where's Briony?" Robbie asked Cecilia.

"Probably off alone somewhere, daydreaming." Cecilia assumed. "I'll guess that she has another story idea in mind."

"That girl is going to be one talented author." Robbie smiled. "Anyways, Cee. I must go. They're sending us down."

Cecilia looked around and realized he was right. "Okay, I'm probably wanted in my room."

Robbie smiled reached for her hand, and kissed it lightly. Cecilia froze and watched him back off slowly.

"See you soon, Cee."

Robbie turned around and walked towards the gates to lower class, leaving Cecilia who was staring at his retreating back. Quickly falling out of her daze, she spun on her heels, not saying a word, and marched towards her room.

Cecilia stared at her hand, and noticed it was shaking slightly. This had been the first time that she had seen Robbie alone since before they had left for Cambridge, for College. She had completely forgotten the feelings he gave her. She had always tried to block them out of her mind, especially when her friends used to comment on how they liked Robbie. Cecilia closed her eyes and continued on into her room, where she assisted a steward place her things.

xox

Robbie opened the gate and walked to the lower level of the ship. He took a quick walk around the deck, smiling to himself.

He soon found a spot on a bench beside another man, who was wearing third class clothing. He had wind-blown blonde hair and paid no attention to Robbie. He was staring up at the first class deck at a woman who was leaning on the bar. She looked annoyed at someone, but the man continued staring. The woman looked down at him, and softened her look.

"Oh, how I _love '_love at first sight'." Robbie teased.

"Mm? Sorry?" The man asked in a distracted tone.

Robbie tilted his head to the woman on deck. She had her red hair pinned up and had porcelain white skin. She would be attractive to any man, but Robbie had his eyes set on another someone else.

The woman stared back down, but her half smile quickly turned into a scowl when a dark haired man came behind her and started grabbing her arm. The woman pulled herself away from him and walked away angrily.

"She's gorgeous." The man murmured.

"And she's in first class." Robbie noted.

"Which makes any sort of contact with her impossible." He smiled and extended his hand "I'm Jack Dawson."

"Robbie Turner."

"Speaking of first class…" Jack eyed Robbie's jacket, "Shouldn't you be getting back up there?"

Robbie laughed and shook his head, "Nope, I'm in steerage."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "You've gotta be joking." Jack noticed Robbie's English accent, and incredible dialect, which was a great contrast to Jack's own American tone.

Robbie shrugged and raised his hands. "I'm employed by a very wealthy family. The father, whose name is the same as yours, actually, offered to pay for my fare, even offering a ticket with his family in first class. There's no way I could have accepted, so I insisted that I get steerage. I have a special pass though. I'm allowed to first class whenever I want."

"Lucky." Jack mused.

"Very." Robbie agreed before whispering to himself, "Very lucky, indeed."

"You going up there any time soon?" Jack asked.

"I'm invited to dinner, actually." Robbie smiled. "Though I'm not that fond of caviar, to be honest. Cee and I always used to feed it to the dog."

"Cee?" Jack smirked.

"Cecilia Tallis, the daughter." Robbie informed him. "She's my age. She's stubborn, conceited, and…"

"You're completely in love with her." Jack laughed.

Robbie stared at Jack disbelievingly, "What makes you assume that?"

Jack scoffed and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, lighting it quickly and offering one to Robbie. "The weird look that came on your face the _second_ you said her name made it obvious."

Robbie accepted the cigarette and turned to stare at his shoes, "I grew up with her, and then we went off to Cambridge. She completely ignored me."

Jack smiled and blew smoke through his mouth, "She probably loves you too."

xox

Rose sat quietly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was supposed to be getting ready for diner, but she hardly felt like getting up. She tapped her fingers and sighed sadly.

"Trudy?" She called for her favorite maid. "Will you please help me change for dinner?"

"Yes, miss." Trudy came in from the other room. No one spoke, and Rose prepared in silence. Once ready, she spun around in her fiery red and black dress. Her hair was pinned back, and she felt the pins push into her head. It hurt, but she knew her mother wouldn't allow her wild hair to be loose in public.

The diner horns blared, and Rose turned towards the door reluctantly. Staring at the mirror for one last time, she flattened her dress, straightened her back, and left her suite.

"Sweetpea?"

"Yes, Cal?" Rose winced.

"Allow me to escort you," Cal insisted, grabbing her arm with more force than necessary. Rose stayed silent and walked to the dining hall alongside Cal. Walking in; she was automatically greeted by a swarm of fellow first classes. Rose took this opportunity to scan the crowd for an escape.

"Cal, there's Alice. I must talk to her."

"Who?" Cal asked, "I'll come. You must introduce me."

"I'd rather not, Cal." Rose insisted. "Some other time, perhaps."

She pulled her arm away and walked in a random direction. She had only known one Alice, and Rose was sure that she wouldn't be on Titanic. She walked for a while, looking around the dining hall. It was as elegant as first class should be. Soon, the china was being placed and everyone was starting to find their place for dinner.

She saw her mother and Cal sit at a table near the middle, where everyone could see them. Their table was nearly full, with the exception of a single seat that was meant for Rose. She walked over and sat beside her mother. Already, the table was talking about the latest party they should be attending when they docked. The engagement gala that was planned for her and Cal. Rose automatically stopped listening, not wanting to think about married life, but she failed miserably.

The thoughts that rolled through her head were thoughts of her future… the many parties she's be obliged to attend as the wife of Caledon Hockley. Endless cotillions and galas which were always the same as before… the same important people, the same expensive food, the same pointless gossip… Rose's life was already planned for her. She had no freedom. She had an obligation to Cal through her mother. Cal was rich, and that was all that mattered to Ruth.

Rose thought of living with Cal, to be forced to bear his children. Forced to tolerate his abuses. By the third course, Rose couldn't stand it.

"Sorry, will you please excuse me?" She asked the members before her, "I'm feeling a bit ill."

"Rose." Ruth whispered. "Don't be rude."

Rose pressed her lips together and stood up. She ignored the other calls from her mother to return to the table, and walked out of the dining hall.

Once in the corridor, she broke into a run to her room, the tears threatening to fall. She yanked the pins out of her hair, feeling loose strands fall against her face. In her room, she called out to Trudy but there was no reply. Trudy was probably off having diner for herself.

Her tears couldn't be held back any longer, and they fell just as the last pin was out of Rose's hair. She tried unclipping her dress, but with no luck. Her corset was strangling her breath.

She was sobbing now. She didn't recognize the reflection that stared at her through the mirror. She turned away and sprinted out of the room. Her heels made her unable to run as fast as she could and they caused her to trip a couple of times.

She ran past the dining room and went outside. She ran around the benches and deck chairs, through the gates to the different sections…

She was blinded by her tears, and soon crashed into a passenger.

"Oh!" the passenger gasped. Rose didn't even murmur an apology before continuing on.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked Cecilia who had fell to the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cecilia breathed, smoothing her dress. "I think I know her."

Cecilia stared off in the direction Rose was running, but she only saw a flash of red what was growing smaller.

"What on earth has happened to her?" Cecilia murmured to herself.

Cecilia had been taking a quick walk around top deck with her brother, Leon. The cool air was soothing, and the wind was blowing her curls straight out from underneath her hat.

"Should I follow her?" Cecilia asked Leon.

"It's your choice, Cee." Leon shrugged, "There must be a reason why she was so upset."

Cecilia squeezed his hand for reassurance and walked off steadily in the same direction Rose had ran. She pulled open the white metal gate and walked forward, ignoring the strange looks other passengers gave her when they saw a young lady walking alone at night, even though she was on a ship.

"Cee!" She heard a voice call.

She spun around and turned to see Robbie running up towards her.

"There you are! Your mother was looking for you." Robbie smiled.

"Oh, I thought Leon had told her that he and I would be going for a walk." Cee told him.

"Leon?" Robbie looked around and didn't see him.

"Rose ran by me and she looked upset. I went to go find her." Cecilia explained, and turned to look in the direction she was heading before. "I should go."

When she started to walk away, Robbie grabbed her arm gently, "Let me go with you."

"Really, it's not necessary." Cecilia pulled her arm away quickly.

"I insist." Robbie said softly.

Cecilia stared at him stubbornly and pushed her lip up into a bitter pout before walking forward. Robbie smirked to himself and placed his hands in his pockets before following after her.

"Beautiful night." Robbie started.

"I suppose so." Cecilia pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Too windy for me."

They took a couple more steps before Cecilia spoke up, "How's everything in down in steerage?"

"A lot more friendly than first class." Robbie laughed. "Everyone's much more accepting. I'm sharing a room with a couple of Irish men and one from America. I didn't get a chance to get their names, but the American is Jack Dawson."

Cecilia nodded and didn't say anything. Robbie sped up and started to walk beside her instead of behind her. "And first class?" He asked

"It's beautiful." Cecilia admitted. As she did so, Cecilia and Robbie swung their hands and their fingertips brushed. Cecilia closed her eyes and exhaled sharply, feeling a familiar shock run through her veins.

"Cee?" Robbie asked, worriedly, slowing down to examine her face.

Cecilia fluttered her eyes open and started to speak, but was interrupted by a shriek coming from the far end of the boat.

"Rose!" Cecilia gasped and ran off. She stumbled from her heels, but soon reached the stern of the ship, where she saw a third class passenger leaning against the bar, holding something.

Cecilia hurried forward, and saw a flash of red hair, "Rose?!"

"Cecilia? Please! Help me!" Rose begged. Rose was dangling dangerously from the edge of the ship, her hair flowing wildly in the wind. Her pale hand had a death grip on the passenger's hand.

"Listen! I won't let go. Trust me." He told her urgently. "I need you to pull yourself up. Can you do that Rose?"

Rose nodded with teary eyes, and Jack started to pull her upwards. His grip slipped for a moment, the airs filled with shrieks from both Rose and Cecilia before Jack caught her again.

Cecilia tried reaching over, but her arm was useless. She wasn't strong enough so she called for Robbie.

"Robbie!" She yelled, "Robbie! We need help!"

The next couple moments blurred over for Cecilia. She saw Robbie rush after her and murmur "Oh God," before running to the bar. It wasn't necessary though, the man had pulled Rose over the edge and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Jack?" Robbie murmured, blinking a couple times, "What are you doing here?"

The third class passenger must have been Robbie's American roommate. Cecilia looked over and reached to help Rose stand, as she was on the ground shaking, but before she could move, a loud voice echoed behind them.

"STAND BACK! DON'T MOVE AN INCH!" The officer turned and shouted again, "GET THE MASTER AT ARMS."

Cecilia turned to Robbie and mouthed, "Why are they yelling?"

Robbie shook his head nervously, "Look, Cee."

Cecilia stared at Rose and Jack. Jack was kneeling over Rose, with no jacket or shoes, and Rose's dress was pulled up slightly from falling and she was shaking like mad.

"Oh God." Cecilia murmured, her eyes widening, "It looks like he was trying to assault her."

**xox**

**Bleh. The way I ended this chapter drives me crazy. Sorry : ( I wish I would have made it better, but i've been working on this story since 9 AM Saturday (it's now 8:22 Sunday night) and I STILL have to study for my huge science final : ( **

**Thanks for reading this first chapter, and please review! **

**Love, **

**Hazel**

**(Aka: The ruler of all things living and inanimate) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah, sorry for the wait you guys. I actually had this written up a while back but I kept forgetting to post it. Disclaimer is still the same (: **

**xo**

"Sir, it's really not necessary." Cecilia tried to explain, "I saw what Mr…"

"Dawson."

"Mr. Dawson did." Cecilia nodded at Jack, "He was only helping. I know it may look suspicious…"

"Sorry, Miss. I really have no authority to release him unless I have permission from the Master."

"But couldn't Rose explain?" Cecilia demanded, frustrated.

Robbie stared down nervously at his shoes. He was currently standing beside Jack, who was being held back by an officer. Robbie shivered slightly, wincing at the harsh wind that was enhanced by the fact that Titanic was quickly moving across the open sea.

While looking at Cecilia, you wouldn't have guessed that the temperature was freezing. She was standing straight with her arms dangling loosely at her sides, despite the fact that she was only wearing a thin dinner dress. It appeared that her attempts of proving Jack as innocent to the quickly-judging officer were failing.

Rose had been lead to a bench by Robbie. Her hands felt ice cold when he helped her up. She was incredibly pale and shaking uncontrollably.

The officer turned to Rose for an explanation. She opened her mouth to form words, without luck. All that escaped were quiet stuttering mumbles.

"In a state of shock, that one." The officer nodded knowingly. "She is in no condition to explain."

"_She _has a name." Jack whispered to himself as he was being frisked by another officer.

"Stop talking, you!"

"No need to be so rude." Cecilia snapped. "Like I told you before, _officers_, Mr. Dawson did no wrong. Now, you are to treat him properly until your master comes, understood?"

Robbie held back a smirk. He wondered what onlookers would think if they had seen their current situation. The officer currently talking to Cecilia was a large man, yet his size didn't seem to occur to her. Cecilia kept on reciting orders.

Robbie looked back at Rose. Her shivering slowed down, but not by much. He started to walk over to her to offer his jacket, but the officer who had been holding back Jack, grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think _you're _going?"

Before he could reply, Cecilia spoke out again in a cold tone.

"You can't honestly be accusing Robbie of something as well? If he decides to walk over to Rose, he should have the liberty to do so. Knowing him, he was probably going over to give her comfort, not assault her." She stared icily, "From the minute that you came over here, Rose has been shivering, and neither of you have even thought of offering her some warmth. Now, I demand you release my friends until higher authority appears."

Instantly, his arm was dropped. He turned over to look at Cee, and she smirked back at him before turning back to glare at the men.

"She's scary sometimes." Robbie whispered soothingly as he approached Rose. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. "Here, you look frozen."

Rose looked up at him gratefully and put it on, feeling herself quickly calm down as the comforting wool hit her cold skin. She stared down at her hands, which were bright pink – not white, which was a good sign.

"Better?"

"Y-Yes…thank you." Rose smiled sadly at Jack, "I hope he doesn't get into trouble. I'll defend him if he does."

"What happened?"

Rose was about to explain when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cal storming towards her, followed by another officer and Lovejoy.

"Sweetpea!"

Rose winced, and the rest jumped at the sudden volume of his voice.

Cal marched over and threw a blanket at Rose before turning to face Robbie.

"What make you think you could put your hands on _my _fiancée?"

Lovejoy made a discreet coughing sound and pointed at Jack.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Cal snapped at Robbie.

Robbie brushed off his arms before stating his name quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Cal demanded again.

"We're witnesses, Mr. Hockley." Cecilia spoke up, staring at him coolly, "I heard a scream and saw Rose dangling by the bow."

Cal marched around over to Jack, roughly grabbing his shoulders, "You filth!"

"Cal!" Rose protested.

An officer put his arm gently on Robbie's shoulder, instructing him to leave.

"But, I've come to defend Jack…" Robbie insisted, but Cecilia grabbed his arm. She pointed at Rose, who had started marching over to Cal, with only a slight shiver in her step.

"She'll defend him well enough. We should go, mother might be worried."

Robbie stared at her calm expression and nodded, realizing that she might be right.

He watched as Cecilia walked over to Rose and whispered something in her ear. Rose nodded and placed her hand on Cee's arm briefly before continuing over towards Jack.

Robbie raised his eyebrows in question, but Cecilia made no reply. She simply kept walking toward the gate which closed off the bow. Robbie smirked and followed her.

Meanwhile, Briony was currently occupying herself in her room. In front of her lay her typewriter she insisted be brought along with her, (despite her mother's multiple rejections). Briony, and everyone around her, knew that her interests lay with stories and not with fancy dresses.

Briony thought about the tight corsets that Cecilia had to wear and was instantly thankful of her loose dinner gown, simple and white, which pooled down when she sat, crossed-legged, on the floor.

She placed a new sheet of writing paper in the typewriter and stared blankly. She thought longingly about her play, The Trials of Arabella, which she had written to perform with her cousins. Unfortunately, it was incomplete and was back on her desk in England. There had been some nasty drama with her aunt and uncle, therefore preventing the little gingers from boarding along with them in Southampton, which, coincidentally, also prevented the play from being preformed.

She scowled and pushed her precious typewriter away from her. She lay down beside it and closed her eyes, trying to capture any form of inspiration. Her thoughts were interrupted by the swinging of the door, followed quickly by its crash against the back wall.

"Briony!" A voice scolded. "Get up off the floor!"

"No, Leon" Briony spoke without opening her eyes, instantly recognizing her brother's voice. "I'm _trying _to think up another story."

"Sorry about Arabella, sis." Leon smirked as he crouched down to be closer to her. "But you really shouldn't be thinking at all about writing. We're on Titanic, for Christ's sake, enjoy yourself."

"I can't. All I can think about is my unfinished play." Briony opened her eyes. "Why couldn't the cousins come?"

Leon ruffled her short blonde hair, "We already told you, Briony. There are some problems going on with their family at the moment. It's really not best for them to come right away."

Briony closed her eyes again, "I still think it would have been best for the children to get away to forget the mess. Who can think unpleasant thoughts on Titanic?"

Leon laughed and scooped her up in his arms, spinning in a circle. "You, obviously." He spoke above her giggles.

He set her down gently on a nearby chair. "Go off, have fun. There are some children playing down the hall, why don't you go join them?"

Briony brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "You know I'd much rather be alone."

"I insist." Leon grinned. "You shouldn't lock yourself in here, it's not healthy."

Briony sighed as she pushed her typewriter off to the side, "Fine. I'll walk around, but only for a little while."

Leon grinned and watched her leave. Once the door was closed, he sat himself down and lit a cigar, smiling satisfyingly.

Briony started walking down the first class corridor. As she was walking towards the last of the first class staterooms towards the grand stair case, she saw Rose walking behind a group of men.

"Hello Miss Dewitt-Bukater." Briony smiled politely as she passed, hoping she remembered her name right.

Rose stopped and watched happily as the group of officers and Cal distanced themselves, "Please call me Rose." She lifted her blanket off her shoulders and draped it over her arm, "You're Cecilia Tallis' sister. Briony?"

"Yes, I crashed into you while the passengers boarded. I want to apologize again." Briony smoothed out her dress awkwardly. She looked around and noticed that the men she was with had left her. "I should also apologize for taking you away from your group."

Rose laughed, "Oh, it's quite all right."

"Why are you all alone?" Rose inquired curiously.

Briony rocked back and forth on her heels, "I'm looking for my sister, you don't by any chance know where she is, do you?"

Rose back towards the first class exit towards the deck of the ship, "Yes, she had left with a gentleman not too long ago. I'm afraid I don't know where they were headed off to."

Briony frowned, thanking Rose, and left towards the exterior of the ship.

Titanic's lights brightened the dark sky. Briony started to walk along the deck towards the stern, for if Cecilia wasn't there she could return to the suites through another entrance.

As she neared the end of the ship, she could spot two grey figures standing in an otherwise deserted area. Briony squinted and recognized Cecilia's dress flowing behind her. Two steps closer and she could clearly make out that it was Robbie standing across from her.

She was about to walk over to but saw that Robbie was barely movie, standing almost statue like and Cecilia had turned around and seemed to be yelling at him.

Briony pressed herself against one of the walls and hoped she was hidden enough in the darkness. When she looked back at them, she watched curiously for a couple moments when suddenly to Briony's astonishment, Cecilia reached down to grab her dress and with one swift pull, tore it completely across the front.

Briony gaped as Cecilia continued to shred at the fabric until it was completely removed from her, now extremely short, dress. Cecilia paused in front of Robbie, only for a moment, before she turned on her heels and stormed through the closest indoor entrance.

Briony stared at Robbie, all alone at the stern of the ship. Robbie touched the bars slowly, running his fingers along them. Before he could turn his head around, Briony rushed inside the ship, her head pounding the entire time.

_Earlier_

"Do you have a cigarette?" Cecilia asked Robbie as they walked along the deck.

Wordlessly, Robbie reached into his pocket and grabbed two, keeping one for himself. He lit his and Cecilia leaned forward towards his lighter, cupping her hand to block the strong wind.

They both started walking again. They didn't speak until they reached the railing at the end of the ship. Cecilia leaned over and watched the waves crashing below.

"Careful." Robbie exclaimed protectively.

Cecilia looked at him with narrow eyes before leaning back over, "I'm fine."

"Here," Robbie stepped foreword, "I can hold you back so you don't fall."

"I'm not a child." Cecilia protested. She leant forward once more.

Robbie reached for her arms, "Rose almost went over."

Cecilia spun around quickly, which prevented him from touching her. As she did so, her dress got caught in her heel.

She huffed but didn't say a word. She put one hand on the railing for support and impatiently attempted to untangle her dress with the other.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"No, I'm quite all right." Cecilia snapped, annoyed with his persistence.

"Let me help you." Robbie insisted, grabbing the tangled bit of her dress.

He didn't grab the dress hard, but Cecilia put up a struggle anyways. Both of them were equally stubborn and didn't let go until finally, the point of the heel punctured the dress. Through the pulling, they managed to extend the tear.

The pair froze at the sound of the rip of the fabric. When their eyes met, his eyes weren't filled with guilt but a look of challenge. Triumph, even.

"You idiot." Cecilia exclaimed with a glare before looking down to examine her dress. It was torn beyond repair, the delicate strings of fabric lying on Titanic's deck.

Robbie pursed his lips together in attempt to hide his smirk and managed to say, "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Cecilia looked once more at the slit in her dress before turning to look at the first class entrance. The slit was clearly noticeable to anyone she passed while going to her stateroom. She looked up to glare at Robbie once more and was annoyed to see that satisfied look on his face.

Robbie looked down at the pieces of fabric and started to lean down to reach for them.

This annoyed Cecilia even more. She thought about things he would think of to do, in attempt to repair this situation but none of them included a suitable punishment for him. Without another thought, Cecilia reached down before him and grabbed the rip in her dress, continuing to shred the fabric until the tear rested above her knee.

Rendering him helpless would be his punishment. Denying him the ability to make amends would be his punishment.

She didn't look at him when she started to rip sideways. She continued until the fabric was torn completely off and fell to the floor.

Now, standing in her dress, which could almost pass off as a blouse, she stared at him. They were frozen, not sure what should come next.

Robbie felt a surge of relief when she suddenly turned away from him. He knew better to say anything as she quickly grabbed the fragments of fabric lying on the floor. He looked down, not wanting to stare at her. Without another word, Cecilia left towards the entrance to the ship.

Slowly, Robbie faced the bar where she once stood and ran his fingers along the painted white metal. Moments later, he too left back to his room.

**Note the username change and review? (: **

**xo Hazel (or liz. or bubbles. or queen of the world.) **


End file.
